Synthetic aperture radar (SAR) is a radar technique whereby a radar system moves relative to a target region, e.g., a radar antenna is located on an aircraft flying over a target region of interest. In conjunction with transmission and reception of electromagnetic radiation utilized for radar signaling (e.g., radar waves), the antenna can also be utilized to transmit and receive electromagnetic radiation for communication between the aircraft and another system (e.g., a ground based transmitter). Simultaneous SAR imaging and radio-frequency (RF) communication involves collecting data with the airborne radar platform while a ground based transmitter is simultaneously communicating to the radar antenna in a portion of the electromagnetic spectrum which can overlap an operating range of the radar. Hence, signaling received at the radar antenna can comprise of a combination of radar clutter and a communication signal. The concepts presented supra are illustrated in FIG. 21, where an aircraft 2110, equipped with a radar antenna system 2120 is flying over a target terrain 2140, where the target terrain can also include man-made structures/buildings such as a transmission structure 2160. Radar waves 2130 are being transmitted from antenna system 2120, and reflected radar waves 2150 (e.g., reflected off of terrain 2140, structure 2160, etc.) are reflected back to antenna system 2120. As well as antenna system 2120 receiving reflected radar signals 2150, antenna system 2120 can also simultaneously receive communication signal 2170 transmitted from transmission structure 2160. However, the radar clutter return (e.g., radar waves 2150) can appear as noise or interference on the communication channel (e.g., communication signal 2170) and can thus effect a reduction in the performance of the communication channel. It is to be appreciated that transmission structure 2160 can be any suitable system, such as the previously mentioned transmission tower, as well as a vehicle based system, a portable system (e.g., carried by military personnel), etc.